Something Magical
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Something strange is going on in Torchwood, sorcerers are appearing all over the HUB and Jack, Ianto and Gwen have no idea why.  Harry Potter/Torchwood/Merlin Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Magical.**

**Plot; something strange is going on in Torchwood, sorcerers are appearing all over the HUB and Jack, Ianto and Gwen have no idea why.**

**Harry Potter, Torchwood & Merlin.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Merlin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger.**

**Warnings; Swearing, Slash.**

**Before anyone has a go, i wrote this last year (In School) So i hadn't read the Deathly Hallows, but i'd kept Ianto alive and not blew up the HUB. And i'm not basing this on facts or anything!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter - JK Rowling Does! Or Torchwood Russell T Davis does! or Merlin Julian Jones does!**

* * *

><p>"Okay where am I?" Merlin asked confused out of his mind, he looked around the cell and forward onto two men. One in an RAF coat, blue shirt and brown boots and the other in a very well tailored suit they were both whispering stuff about him and someone who was in the cell next to him, he closed his eyes tiring to remember what happened "What happened to Arthur?"<p>

"Where's Ron? Where's Hermione? What have you done to them?" he heard a younger voice in the cell next to him; he guessed he was about sixteen, seventeen. He looked at the two men again who were now writing something on a clipboard about them.

"Right, My names Cap' in Jack Harkness, he's Ianto Jones"

"Hello" Ianto said waving and smiling lightly

"We don't know how you came here but your friends are okay and so is King Arthur" Merlin drew a sigh of relief as he heard the other boy also relax slightly

"You both just turned up and from our scans you're both a sorcerer"

"Tell us something we don't know – like where we are"

"You're in Torchwood"

"Torchwood? What is Torchwood?" Merlin asked sitting down and looking up at the man in the well tailored suit

"Torchwood: outside the government, beyond the police. Fighting for the future on behalf of the human race. We monitor alien activity from a secret underground base in Cardiff"

"Cardiff!" the younger voice said

"Yes Cardiff"

"I was in Camelot, what happened?"

"I was in Hogwarts there's no way I'm in Cardiff. Who is this setting me up is it Ron I bet its Fred and George. Alright Guys jokes over you can come out now"

"I wish it was that simple Mr Potter"

"It's Harry not Mr Potter"

"Sorry Harry, this isn't a joke as such you are in Cardiff twenty first century"

"Twenty first. What it's the twelfth century! Arthur and Morgana, Gwen and Gaius what's going on?"

"We don't know yet" Ianto said as Merlin heard the younger boy hit the see through wall off the cell

"Were going to try and work this out – Merlin, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Merlin maybe together you can work out what's going on" Merlin nodded as both men left the cells.

"Do you have any idea Jack?" Gwen asked as she strolled through the old records of King Arthur

"Not one, find anything?"

"Not a dickey bird" Jack sighed as Ianto began making the daily coffees "I am trying Jack, there's no record of Merlin going missing"

"That isn't what I wanted to hear" Ianto passed Jack his mug and sighed again  
>"Do you have any idea why Harry Potter and Merlin have appeared in our cells – ANY IDEA?" both Gwen and Jack shook their heads and looked at the cells archives<p>

"Did you put them in the same cell?" Jack asked Ianto

"Yeah, it was just easier, and if any others turn up they might go to the same place" Jack watched them intensely.

* * *

><p>"So what's the twelfth century like?" Harry asked Merlin to finally make conversation<p>

"It's very different from the twenty first" Merlin looked around the cell then at Harry, who had a Gryffindor hoodie on, jeans and converse "The clothes are very different as well" Harry laughed and looked at Merlin's clothes

"What are you, I mean where do you work?"

"I'm Arthur's servant"

"Arthur?"

"Prince Arthur of Camelot"

"Pr-Prince Arthur so you're like rather important" Merlin laughed and shook his head

"Not really I'm just the one who makes his bed, folds his clothes and gets things aimed at me" Harry laughed then and looked down

"Does he know your magic?"

"No, magic is forbidden in Camelot the king doesn't like it"

"Really?" Merlin nodded slowly and looked out the see through door

"Do you have any idea what happened to make us appear here?" Harry shook his head as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching the cells; they both stopped talking and looked forward to see Ianto appear carrying the same clipboard as before.

"You can come up to the main HUB we want to run some tests if that is okay?" both Merlin and Harry nodded as Ianto opened the cell and led them out.

* * *

><p>They followed Ianto into the HUB and both looked amazed by the size of it<p>

"This is..."

"Exactly" Jack and Ianto laughed as Gwen came down to greet them

"Oh I like it in here" Harry said winking at Gwen

"Don't even think about it" Gwen said holding her hand out to him "Married and have a child and you're not even old enough"

"I'm sixteen" Gwen snorted a laugh as Jack rolled his eyes

"Take a seat guys" Harry sighed and sat on the couch next to Merlin.

"Okay so what were you doing before you appeared here?"

"I was in our common room – meant to be revising for our exams but wasn't"

"What were you doing instead?"

"That doesn't really matter"

"It may"

"Why?"

"Well whatever you were doing may have sent you here"

"Well that is one hell of an orgasm" Merlin looked at him wide eyed as Jack and Ianto laughed in unison

"I've had many like that" Jack said, Ianto hit him lightly as he cleared his throat.

"Any way back to Cardiff" Gwen said obviously annoyed by the talk of orgasms.

"Sorry, you're right" Gwen nodded sternly as Harry stood up

"I don't know why I'm here, did Fred and George put you up to this?"

"Who are Fred and George?"

"Weasley the Weasley twins"

"Nope not ringing any bells" Harry sat down frustrated as Jack and Gwen queried over a computer.

"HARRY POTTER!" they all jumped as a white haired boy with a snake on his hoodie appeared with a pop

"MALFOY!" Harry stood up abruptly and went to run at Malfoy, Jack stood between them and placed his hands on their chests, Malfoy reached for his wand and got a severe glare off Jack

"Don't even think about it" Malfoy hid away in shame and a bit of fear "Sit down and shut up" Harry obeyed as Malfoy blushed making his rather pale face a light shade of pink, he sat down on the old sofa "Who are you?"

"Malfoy" Harry replied abruptly

"I asked him"

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House" Jack nodded

"Wizard?"

"Pure-Blood" Harry rolled his eyes and swore under his breath

"Sit and Shut up" Malfoy obeyed immediately; there was something masterful and strong about Jack and Malfoy didn't want to challenge it.

"Jack" Ianto breathed and Jack's facial expressions soften "There just kids"

"We are not kids" both Harry and Malfoy replied in unison, Merlin was now watching Gwen typing on the computer – wondering what a computer was and ignoring the two teenagers arguing around him, he followed the man in the well tailored suit to the boardroom leaving a rather irritated Jack with the teenagers.  
>"For you to fit in whilst you're here – considering we don't know how long you'll be here you're going to need some clothes and a mobile"<p>

"A mobile?" Ianto nodded and opened a box which was on the table; Merlin looked into the box to find a pair of jeans, a shirt and a pair of converse, Ianto left the boardroom to let Merlin get changed – Merlin felt strangely lonely knowing that Arthur could no way just appear unless of course he was a sorcerer and he'd been bullshitting everyone in Camelot and he really didn't want to see Morgana at this point the only other he could think of was Gaius and he wasn't too sure how Gaius would find the twenty-first centenary , he buttoned up his shirt and looked into the glass at his reflection

"Nice" he heard Ianto behind him, Merlin turned in shock "Sorry, I should of knocked" Merlin smiled lightly and folded up his older clothes

"It's okay" Merlin replied quietly as Ianto handed him a phone "What is this?"  
>"A mobile, your number I think 0729859785" Merlin nodded even though he didn't understand a word Ianto was saying "Understand?"<p>

"Er, no" Ianto laughed and pattered his back

"It's okay, I'm sure Harry will give you some help" Merlin laughed and followed Ianto back into the central HUB where Jack had separated Harry and Malfoy and was discussing something with Gwen over a computer, Merlin took a seat on the couch and sighed lightly

* * *

><p>"How can we use them to defend ourselves against the future?" Gwen asked as they all took a seat in the boardroom<p>

"Well they are magic" Ianto inputted, Jack nodded and swung on his chair, he turned on the screen to the cells and watch them all sleeping

"We'll test their magic tomorrow but now just let them sleep" Gwen said taking a sip out of her mug, Jack nodded again and messed with the remote

"Wan 'a see what their dreaming about?" He smirked and tempted the button, Ianto laughed and sat at the end of the table

"It may give us some hints" Gwen rolled her eyes as Jack pressed the button and on came Camelot, they then saw Prince Arthur and Merlin

_'"Have you ever felt like your keeping a secret?" Merlin snorted a laugh and nodded__  
><em>_"Everyday" he laughed again and looked at Arthur then cleared his throat "Why sire?" Arthur rolled his eyes and lent back onto his pillow__  
><em>_"I just feel I'm keeping a secret"__  
><em>_"About?"__  
><em>_"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it Merlin" he smiled slightly as Merlin put his clothes on the foot of Arthur's bed__  
><em>_"So why did you bring it up?"__  
><em>_"Eh, fine I have feelings for someone"__  
><em>_"Everyone knows you like Gwen" Merlin joked running his hand around the end of the bed__  
><em>_"Not Gwen, it's someone I shouldn't like AT all"__  
><em>_"The king? Morgana?"__  
><em>_"No, no you"__  
><em>_"Oh is it Gaius, wait what?"__  
><em>_"Eh, yeah" he cleared his throat and looked at Merlin who had probably the smallest smile on his face__  
><em>_"Me?"__  
><em>_"Yeah, umm yeah" Arthur looked down in discomfort as Merlin leant on the bed__  
><em>_"Good"__  
><em>_"Huh?"__  
><em>_"Because I have feelings for you to"__  
><em>_"Merlin?"__  
><em>_"What you can like me but I'm not allowed to like you - and sire I think you'd better get dressed" Arthur nodded and stood up, then stopped dead in his tracks__  
><em>_"Why bother, they'll be back off in a minute" Merlin looked at him as Arthur stepped towards him - fully naked- and grabbed Merlin's waist, Merlin felt himself blush as Arthur invaded his personal space, Arthur cupped Merlin's chin in his hand and kissed him softly, then again with allot more force and passion. Merlin's cheeks were now bright red as Arthur pushed him onto the bed.'_ Jack looked wide-eyed at Ianto

"Who'd a thought King Arthur and his servant boy" Gwen voiced, Jack and Ianto nodded in sync

"But it was a dream" Ianto asked not completely confident

"A wet dream" Jack replied sniggering

"Jack!"

"Yes, but a dream is sometimes a reflection of what's happened-"  
>"But it can also be hopes and wishes?" Gwen added Ianto looked back at Jack as the dream continued<p>

_'"Um, Gaius can I talk alone with Merlin please?" Arthur asked him as Merlin grinned, Gaius nodded and left the room - but that didn't stop him pressing his ear up against the door -__  
><em>_"So Merlin this morning?"__  
><em>_"Yeah, umm sorry"__  
><em>_"What about, it was fun" Arthur laughed at Merlin's relived face then looked at him seriously "But you said you were a sorcerer" Merlin nodded and looked down "So what can you do?" Merlin smiled lightly and with one glance at Arthur made his belt come undone and Arthurs pants fall down, Merlin began giggling as Arthur looked down "Oh right well" he looked up and stepped out his pants and walked towards Merlin grabbed him into an embrace and kissed him, long, hard and passionately.'_

"No we are not doing that" Ianto said so quickly it was like he could read Jack's mind, Gwen laughed into her mug as Jack looked slightly shocked

"Can we look at a purer dream now?" She added, Jack laughed and switched to Harry's dream, they saw Hogwarts and his friends, a ginger boy in handy-down robes and a girl with brown bushy hair and carrying a pile of books, they were all laughing and joking together, then the dream seemed to zoom through all of Harry's years at Hogwarts seeing him as an eleven year being told by a giant man with a very big beard that he was a Wizard they zoomed forward again seeing Harry on a broomstick catching a golden ball with wings and winning the match for the Gryffindor's , they saw him swallowing the golden ball then saw him as a professor removed every bone in his arm, they were zooming throughout his memories then a pale face appeared with silts for a nose and sharp eyes looking directly out at Jack, the sudden appearance of the pale figure made Jack topple backwards and land on the floor, Ianto rolled his eyes as Gwen laughed and stood to look more closely.

* * *

><p>Harry stirred in his cell as Voldermort appeared yet again in his dream; he sat up his scar prickling – it didn't matter where he was Voldermort was still effecting him, he rubbed his forehead and scrunched his knees to his chest, I put his head on his knees and breathed deeply<p>

_"Harry"_ He heard whispered

"Hermione?"

_"Harry?"_ Harry lifted his head and stood up walking around the cell

"Hermione!" he reached into his pocket wand at the ready just incase, he heard a snarl and jumped, pulling his wand out of his pocket and standing ready _'Lumos' _Harry whispered and watched his wand glow he searched around the cell as he heard Jack shout – most probably at the thing that snarled, Harry sighed heavier and lifted his wand to look around the cell, he looked across to Malfoy's cell, who was sleeping nosily in the cell across from him, he moved his wand so he could see Merlin who was standing in the cell looking bewildered, he reacted to the light and raised his hand to cover his eyes "Oh sorry" he lowered his wand as Merlin laughed

"Can't sleep either then?" Harry shook his head and put his wand at the right height so it wouldn't blind either of them and it produced enough light for them both to see clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i've used A Secret in this :) This was my first every Fanfiction, i've only just found it and will continue to Publish :) Hope you like there <em> might <em>be some Drarry later and defiantly some Janto :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Magical.**

**Plot; something strange is going on in Torchwood, sorcerers are appearing all over the HUB and Jack, Ianto and Gwen have no idea why.**

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Merlin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger.**

**Warnings; Swearing, Slash. **

* * *

><p>"So any ideas yet?" Ianto asked Jack as he walked into his office and placed Jack's coffee down in front of him<p>

"Not one"

"Not like you"

"I'm distracted" Ianto perched himself on the end of Jack's desk and looked at him

"How come?" Jack shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of the coffee then hummed in apperception

"I dun 'no I just am" Ianto nodded thoughtfully

"You need to relax Jack" Jack began nodding as Ianto slipped, Jack's coat off his shoulders "Just close your eyes and – Oh!" Ianto stopped abruptly, Jack's eyes shot open to see a ginger boy standing in front of them eyes widen from shock with a grin creeping onto his face

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Fred, Fred Weasley"

"Fred Weasley – Wizard?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah of course I do" Jack nodded and went to stand up

"I'll do it you stay – relax I'll be back" Jack obeyed then nodded as Ianto began leading Fred to the vaults. "Don't mind Jack he's had a – umm rough day" Fred nodded thoughtfully as they reached the vaults

"WHO'S THERE?" Harry shouted slightly alarmed as Ianto opened the vaults

"Chill Potter" Malfoy snarled as Ianto directed Fred into the vault

"A Mr Weasley?" Ianto questioned

"Ron?" Harry almost shouted

"Close" Fred replied laughing slightly

"George?"

"The other"

"Fred?"

"Yep" Ianto smiled slightly then looked at him

"Will we be excepting any more of you?" Fred shrugged as he closed the vault

"Grreatt, we'll be testing your magic tomorrow, until then get some rest" they all nodded tiredly as Ianto left the vault.

Ianto walked into Jack's office and smiled comfortingly

"You relaxed yet?" Jack laughed a throaty laugh, then looked at him

"Not exactly – care to relax me?" a smile creped onto Ianto's lips

"Gladly" He walked towards Jack and let Jack's embrace take over, Jack bowed his head and kissed him lightly as they heard a distant pop

"Oh – I'll…" they pulled away from each other and looked towards Fred?

"How did you get out of the vault!" Jack almost shouted

"The vault?"

"Are you George?" Ianto queried as Jack sprung to his feet "Alright, alright – I'll take him" Ianto said slightly agitated, Jack nodded and picked up his coat

"I'll be down my hole" Ianto nodded smirking lightly as he led George down to the vaults.

"Another Weasley, for you" Ianto said as he opened the vault which currently contained the identical ginger boy

"RON?" Harry called again

"Guess again…"

"Fred?" Ianto rolled his eyes "Ginny?"

"For the love of God Harry" Ianto finally said as George went into the vault

"Molly?"

"GEORGE" Fred and George replied in shouted unison

"Oh" Harry replied sitting down and messing with his wand

"Oh don't sound so welcoming" George said sitting on the block next to Fred. Ianto rolled his eyes and left the vault.

* * *

><p>"Okay – make light" Gwen said as they all stood in a line with their wands at the ready<p>

"I feel slightly left out – I don't have a wand" Merlin moaned

"You have a _wand _though" Jack winked as Merlin glanced around

"What do you mean?" Ianto shook his head and placed the mugs of coffee on the desk

"It doesn't matter – use your hands"

"That's what you said to me last night" Jack smirked as Ianto laughed as George and Fred sniggered "I like their sense of humour" he winked at them as they both looked at each other

"Annywayy" Gwen cleared her throat and said "Make the light come out" George, Fred, Malfoy and Harry all whispered '_Lumos'_ as Merlin muttered _'__Leohtbora'_ a file on Gwen's desk suddenly set alight as Malfoy's light burnt out

"God! Ianto get some water" Jack picked up a coffee mug and almost threw the contains

"Don't you dare throw that coffee" Jack blushed as Harry laughed Merlin looked up and jumped

"Oh – sorry!" Jack shook his head as Ianto picked up the file and dunked it into a bucket of water

"So we'll stay clear of light – how about opening doors"

They done every trick they could do and almost blew the HUB up at least three times they then sat in the office eating pizza's

"This still doesn't tell me how we're going to use them to defence ourselves" Ianto said as he sat next to Jack and put a napkin in the collar of his shirt, Jack shrugged as he ate a slice of his pizza

"They _might _come in handy"

"We are here you know" Harry said, Jack, Ianto and Gwen exchanged a look then looked back at the four teenagers enjoying the pizza and Merlin examining the pizza.

"It's pizza it's alright" Gwen ensured him, Merlin looked up and blushed then nodded

"And on top?"

"Mushrooms, cheese, tomato and a peppers" Merlin nodded and licked his lips

"It's worth a try" they all nodded and watched as Merlin took a bit, he wiped his mouth with the napkin and swallowed. "Wow" They all laughed as Merlin took another bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes very long awaited I know :)<strong>


End file.
